Dangerous secret of a dead girl
by PrinessFergie
Summary: She disappeared without a trace and was found dead near the White Rock Lake in Dallas. Irina Cavanaugh, a seventeen-year-old and energetic young woman who had her whole life ahead of her.. if she hadn t been murdered by a stranger. Because of Irina's uncle Godric had sought her murderer and quickly the two-thousand-year-old vampire realized that there is more behind the dead girl


_Hello :) This is my second attempt to write a True Blood Fan fiction. Yeah, English is not my first language, it´s German and I have little problems with the grammar. Massive problems I think. Although I love English so much. So... I need a Beta... Maybe someone volunteers? :) I would be so grateful! :)__- xoxo _

* * *

_She´d disappeared without a trace and was found dead near the White Rock Lake in Dallas. Irina Cavanaugh, a seventeen-year-old and energetic young woman who had her whole life ahead of her... if she hadn´t been murdered by a stranger. Because of Irina's uncle Sheriff Cavanaugh, Godric had sought her murderer and quickly the two-thousand-year-old vampire realized that there is more behind the dead girl. She had secrets, dangerous secrets... Nothing was like as it seemed. Even for himself._

* * *

_Prologue:_

It had been an unusually quiet evening in Dallas when Godric sat at his Spanish cedar desk and looked bored through his documents. He´d sighed heavily and even that's not necessary as a vampire he cupped his head with his pale cold hand. Once again he let out a heavy sigh. Fed from a vampires human, V-sale and conflict between vampires and human beings. It was the usual drama. And all this barely a hour and half after the sun had set. All the politics, all the wild vampires and human beings who were fighting each other... it was something the very old vampire sheriff hated. Godric had been a savage and cold-blooded murderer before and had done things that he would not even wished his worst enemy. But now he had managed to break out of the vicious circle of his doomed kind. The vampire had achieved what hardly a vampire had managed before. To make peace with his own diabolic nature.

Suddenly by a gentle knock on his office door Godric frowned and looked up. He had been so deep in his thought that he had not noticed his lieutenant before. "Come in" Godric said quietly to his almost five-hundred-year-old lieutenant Isabel as she had opened the door with a little smile on her dark lips which didn´t reach her eyes. How every night she had worked the vampire lady wore one of her fashionable suits. Tonight the wore a white suit. "Godric" The Hispanic vampire had bowed respectfully her head before she took a few steps towards her sheriff in her white high heels. "Sheriff Cavanaugh brought a file over one hours ago. It seems to be very urgent" Sheriff Cavanaugh was one of a hand full police officers who trusted vampires. The others were followers of the fellowship of the sun. Short FOTS. The trust the police officers had given him appreciated Godric, even if it could cost one day their life's.

"What could be so urgent that it could not wait until the evening?" Godric had seen how his lieutenant elegant shifted her weight to her left leg and pressed the brown file against her white suit. It was far too easy for the two thousand year old vampire to see through her behavior. "His niece is dead!" She answered him expertly. Isabel had known Sheriff Cavanaugh only fleetingly but she was very impressed by his willingness to help vampires.

Instantly Godric's curiosity was awoken. Ezra Cavanaugh's niece was dead? "His niece?" he´d asked a bit shocked and stood up with his hands on his desk. Very much Godric didn´t know about the niece of the sheriff because the man mentioned her once or twice a long time ago as they had talked about a murderer of a female vampire who could not had been older than two vampire years. He had said with an angry and sad voice the female vampire looked a little bit like his niece.

"Yes. Irina Cavanaugh. Seventeen years old. She was found dead three hours ago by walker near the White Rock Lake" his lieutenant had told him and handed him with sad dark eyes the file which the vampire immediately opened to look at the crime scene pictures. They showed a fragile female figure. A young black haired woman whose skin was very pale like his laid twisted in the dark green grass. On her exposed neck he saw two little holes as well as some traces of blood. "Thank you, Isabel. You can leave." Godric looked up and nodded thankfully.

After Isabel had left the room the old vampire sat at his desk again. Still he flipped through the whole file. Irina Cavanaugh's body was found just before sunset by an older couple who was walking along this old trail in the north of the park. After the first report, Irina was not longer than 24 hours dead but had been gone almost for a whole week. The last time she was seen at the birthday party of her good friend. All indications pointed to a vampire. No signs of sexual assault. The autopsy report will be submitted in two days.

Godric was sure that Sheriff Cavanaugh was devastated, because Irina was his single niece. Children and a wife the man had not. Only Irina, and now the young girl was murdered probably by the hand of a vampire. Godric would not be very surprised if the sheriff would hated him with all his passion. Many people turned against his own kind, when a loved one died in a raid where a vampire had been involved. But the sheriff had came to him, put him this file in front of him and needed his help, which he could not refuse the poor man.

_Godric would eventually solve it like any other case he was involved in._


End file.
